


Perfect Eyeliner and Way Too Much Highlighter

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Danielle is a music YouTuber with perfect eyeliner. Phillipa, who wears too much highlighter, decides to cover one of her songsorPerson A and Person B both have YouTube channels and are big fans of one another without knowing it. Person A does music inspiring Person B to do a cover.





	Perfect Eyeliner and Way Too Much Highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see much genderbend Dan and Phil so here it is.

Phillipa is convinced she is in love. The real kind. She feels it every time she looks at her. _Her._ With her perfect eyeliner and little dimples on each side of her face. She has such perfect size breasts that if she was wearing a low-cut top when she leaned down to play piano, you could sometimes see some cleavage. There is nothing Phillipa wanted to do more than touch those boobs. It isn’t weird, she is also convinced of that because they are both the same age, and both live in England meaning there is a very easy possibility of them meeting one day. Phillipa has fanaticized about that day on so many occasions. She would act cool, pretend that the music the girl makes isn’t the only thing Phillipa listens to, and would flirt endlessly to end up with those plump, pink lips on hers. 

Danielle is also in love in a very real way. Every time she sees the other has posted a video, her heart skips a beat and a large one at that. No matter what, she will sneak away from her responsivities and watch her love light up her screen. The girl in which Danielle is in love with is unequivocally beautiful, even if it isn’t by societal standards. With ginger hair, beautiful blue eyes, and freckles lining the bridge of her nose, she isn’t like Danielle has ever seen and she likes it. Danielle is in love with the girl who wears way too much highlighter for a normal day and who makes cute vlogs. All she wanted to do is touch the girl’s hair and see if it is as soft as it looks on camera. She wanted to meet her and tell her that she has helped her through so many things, hopefully becoming best friends, and hopefully falling in love. Danielle has big dreams.

Phillipa and Danielle watch each other’s YouTube channels without ever knowing and for a long time as well. The girls started YouTube around the same time, right before the two started Uni and their channels have been growing steadily, but still haven’t surpassed a million, neither cared. They didn’t make YouTube videos for the money or the fame, just to do it. They both follow each other on social media, but merely as a fan, not as another creator. It has been so long since they followed each other that neither particularly notices they follow each other. Neither reaches out to the other, even though it would be incredibly easy. They just watch each other’s videos, longing for each other.

The two are now in their third year of Uni and Phillipa watches Danielle as she starts to collab with other musical creators, making her subscriber count grow. There is a quality about Danielle’s videos that Phillipa loves. They are so casual. It is just Danielle with an okay camera in her dorm room with an instrument perched on her lap. There is no fancy editing. It’s just her. That quality translates well to her almost weekly live shows where it legitimately looks like she is in her pajamas and she just talks about anything. However, when Danielle makes videos with more popular creators such as Dodie Clark, the quality went up, and Phillipa sees a new side of Danielle, but she can’t complain. Any video with Danielle makes Phillipa’s little gay heart soar.

Danielle has had a long day of long lectures and her fingers ached from her music lesson and her tutoring. She plops down on her bed after changing into some less presentable clothes as she doubts she is leaving her dorm room until dinner. She cringes as she sees her legs are getting hairy and quickly checks her underarms which are beginning to become prickly as well. Sometimes, she hates being a girl. Danielle checks her Instagram, liking some fan edits and fanart. She likes to interact with her moderate sized fanbase the most she could. Then she gets an alert: _AmazingPhillipa is going live._ Phillipa going live is a rarity, however with such a regular upload schedule, Danielle gives her a break. She joins the stream while Phillipa is welcoming people to the show. Even through the pixelated picture, Danielle could see how beautiful Phillipa looks. She must have just gotten a haircut because she kept fiddling with her hair to put it up, but her hair is too short to do so. She has a cute black and white ringer tee with the _Stranger Things_ logo on it and just the right amount of red highlighter on her cheekbones. A smile creeps onto Danielle’s face.

“How is everyone this week? I hope you are well.” Danielle quickly types out a response in the chat before paying some bars to get to be top fan as she did during every live show. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve been fine. My classes are a bit overwhelming, but it’s alright. Break is coming up soon anyway or relatively soon. Is anyone else in the chat in Uni right now?” Danielle types out _yes._

“A lot of people are saying yes. That’s good, so you understand the absolute struggle. I admit I’ve been spending too much of my free time re-watching _Stranger Things_ season two.” Danielle types _haven’t you seen it like three times by now._

“Don’t judge me, alright. I’m stressed. Maddie in the chat asks what music I’ve been listening to.” Phillipa’s cheeks go red. “Um, a lot of different things. I really like the _Book of Mormon_ soundtrack, the new Muse songs, lots of film soundtracks, Dodie Clark obviously cause she’s queen.” Danielle laughs, agreeing with the fact that Dodie is in fact the queen.

“Becky says to check top fans. In number 3, we have trashcan2. You win a Demogorgon. In number 2, we have amazingrat. You win a light switch. If you don’t get the reference, listen to _Book of Mormon_. And in number 1, we have… no surprise here… danisnotonfire. Or is it dani snot on fire? Any way you win Dodie because you’re queen for always been in first. Or king. Or gender-neutral ruler, whatever.” Danielle blushes. She loves being noticed by her crush. It felt so good. Phillipa then goes on to tell some story about some pigeons attacking her on the quad today and about her trip to Tesco’s alone, which she always hated.

“Do you guys like my haircut? It’s just a little shorter than usual. But I kind of like it. It’s nice to not have to constantly put it up. It feels about ten times lighter.” Danielle never understood what that felt like as her hair is almost always a semi-curly mess which would look horrendous cut short. _It looks great, but then again you always do._ Danielle sends into the chat. Phillipa blushes. Danielle selfishly hoped it is her comment that made that red color come to her cheeks.

“Nick asks why I’m blushing. It’s just someone wrote a very nice comment in the chat. Carter asks, what’s on my bed behind me?” Danielle strains her eyes to see the object that is being questioned. Phillipa looks behind her and picks it up. “It’s a ukulele, I’m learning to play, but I guess you’ll just have to see that a different time.” That starts an endless stream of asks to play a song, a request Danielle is all too familiar with.

“I guess I can play a little ditty. I’m not that good and I can’t sing. So, here goes nothing.” He starts to play “Love Like You” from _Steven Universe._ Danielle swears her heart melted into a million pieces. Can’t sing, that is a crap statement because her singing voice is amazing. Sure, it isn’t perfect, but Danielle couldn’t really judge that. “That’s the first time I’ve played anything in front of anyone. I want to post a cover of something on my channel at some point. I have a song in mind. No, I will not tell you. It’s a surprise. I’ll hint at the artist. Their first name starts with a D and ends with an E. Not Dodie. I’m sure you’ll like it. Alright I have to go do some coursework. I don’t want to leave either. Bye everyone. Love you. Expect a video soon in the next couple days.” Phillipa logs off and Danielle sighs, realizing it is Tuesday, meaning she is supposed to do a live show six hours.

Within those six hours, Danielle gets done some coursework, gets dinner, showers, and shaves her legs. She logs on and quickly tweets to her followers that she is going live. Phillipa quickly signs back on, but with a different account so she wouldn’t be noticed. “Hello everyone. I just shaved my legs and I feel great, so let’s get this thing started.” Phillipa laughs. Danielle is wearing a short sleeve top that had some space cats on it. She is bare faced and Phillipa felt his heart jump out of her chest, imagining a life where she could wake up to that beautiful girl every day.

“Shelly asks what have I done today? Well, I went to some lectures, tutored some first years in piano, came back to my dorm room, watched some YouTube videos, did some coursework, showered, the usual. What about you? Were you functioning members of society or did you stay in your room the whole day? Both are completely valid.” Danielle reads off some viewers comments.

“Anyone have any questions for me?” Phillipa types, _What’s your favorite Book of Mormon song?_ Knowing that Danielle loves the _Book of Mormon_ as much as she does.

“Phillydoesstuff asks me, what’s my favorite _Book of Mormon_ song? Oof. I gotta say Two by Two or Turn it Off. Both are absolute bangers if I do say so myself.” Phillipa smiles as her question gets answered.

“rat, great username, asks me if I have any youtubers I want to collab with? Well of course Dodie, she is so sweet, and I absolutely love collabing with her. Maybe amazingphillipa. I don’t know if you guys know her. She’s a pretty small youtuber like me, but I think we could really make a good collab.” The chat explodes with nice words about Phillipa, who has died and gone to heaven. Danielle knows who she is. “Did you all watch her live show a few hours ago? She’s an angel, not that I’ve met her, but I would like to think she is one and so does her fanbase.” Not only does Danielle know who she is, but actively watches her. Her heart is beating so fast. Now more than ever did Phillipa want to meet her and now more than ever did you want to post that ukulele cover.

It was an easy choice when choosing which song of Danielle’s to cover. Her songs fell into three categories: happy songs, love songs, or sad, depressing, and extensional-crisis inducing songs. To fit with her channel, Phillipa chose a song called, _I Love You, But You Love Your Plants More._ It was a cute little ukulele song and Phillipa had fallen in love with that song the moment she heard it. Phillipa sets up her camera in front an unusual filming location; a chair next to her collection of real cacti and houseplants. She is wearing a cute sweatshirt with plants on it and blue jeans with her big, round glasses covering her face.

“I love you. I love you a whole lot. But while my love is blooming like the plants in the pot. You don’t notice and just continue to water your succulents… Dear quirky gardener who lives next door. How do you make your garden grow? I have a lot of dead houseplants lying around. They are so very brown. Please come next door and help me and watch my garden grow.” Phillipa sings the rest of the song, trying to act confident even though she has never posted a singing video before. At the end, she quickly states, “Hi, so I know this is different, but I’ve been learning ukulele. That song is called _I Love You, But You Love Your Plants More_ by Danielle Howell. I totally recommend hearing her sing it as she is so much better than I am. Danielle, if you are watching this, I’ve been watching your videos forever, and you continue to blow my mind with your beautiful music. Don’t stop. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful week. Leave a like below if I should sing more. Goodbye.” Danielle saw the video and like Phillipa, died and gone to heaven. Phillipa has just outright said that her music is beautiful. She found that there is no time like the present to finally get in touch with the girl she has been in love with for three years.

She goes to Twitter as that is both a platform they are active on and composes a direct message. Her heart is beating so fast as she types with shaky fingers. _I can’t believe you watch my videos. I’ve been a fan of you since the beginning. You are an amazing singer and I would really like to meet up in collab. I know you are at York and I’m at Manchester, but maybe we can make something work before the school year ends._

It doesn’t take long for Phillipa to respond. _Nope, I’m an okay singer. I’ve been a fan for you since the beginning as well. I would love to collab more than anything. My family doesn’t live too far from Manchester and I was planning to come down for a visit for my mum’s birthday. Maybe I can stop at your Uni on the way._

Danielle must take a couple deep breaths. The possibility of meeting up with her favorite person is coming closer and closer. _When would that be?_

Phillipa quickly answers. _In two weeks._

 _F U C K! That’s so soon._ Danielle responses

_Sorry._

_No, it’s fine. I just have to mentally prepare myself._

_Same._

_What do you want to do for the collab?_

_Maybe a song? Like one on your channel, one on my channel. Maybe they can go together. Like… I don’t know I can’t write music. Or we can just do a cover or something. Or we could…_

_I would love to write us a duet… or two. I’ll send you the lyrics and samples when I finish them, yeah?_

_I don’t know if twitter will allow that. I’ll give you my number. Send them there._

_Wow, you are smooth._

_They don’t call me amazingphillipa for nothing._

_Shut up._

_That’s no way to treat a new friend._

Danielle at this point wanted to respond with: it feels like we have been friends forever. But opts with: _Well, you’ll just have to get used to me._

The two exchange numbers with an excited fervor. The next two weeks is like a whirlwind for Danielle. She wrote two duets. One sadder for her channel and a happier one for Phillipa’s. Phillipa had given approval to both but stated she had no idea how to sing in a harmony. Danielle said that she would try to help. And then it is Saturday and Phillipa is going to meet up with Danielle on the campus of her uni.

Phillipa’s two-hour train ride felt like it lasted forever. None of her clothes felt comfortable, she couldn’t find the right music to listen to, and her brain kept telling her to expect the worst. Phillipa was absolutely terrified that she might have a panic attack on the train, a monthly occurrence, but still she feared it immensely. It feels weird stepping onto a campus that isn’t hers. She looks around the quad, looking for the brown headed girl that she has watched online for years. Then, she sees a girl running up to her and all her nerves run away from her because there in front of her is Danielle. Danielle with her brown, curly hair in two braids. Danielle with perfect makeup and big glasses on her face that reminded her of the glasses she often adorned. Danielle with the tight black jeans, a lower cut white tube top, and a cardigan. Danielle is much shorter than Phillipa expected (she expected the girl to be about her height which is five foot seven. Danielle is about five foot one). Good thing she likes short girls. Phillipa wants to kiss her right then and there.

Seeing Phillipa in person is the equivalent of seeing a real-life angel. The moment Danielle sees her, she couldn’t stop herself from running up to her like it is the end of the world. Her hair is the perfect length and her cheeks shined from the pinkish highlighter with an outfit that consisted of mom jeans and a white short sleeve crop top, showing her midriff. She is carrying a ukulele case covered in stickers and a backpack on her back. Is it bad that Danielle wished they were dating so she could take her back to her room and make out with her until they both see stars?

“Sorry, give me a minute to catch my breath?” Danielle spits out, she hates running.

“Did I take your breath away?” Phillipa says smoothly before breaking out into a fit of giggles making Danielle laugh.

“Definitely.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but your height is adorable.” Danielle blushes.

“Thanks, and you aren’t being rude.”

“Good.”

“Can I take one of your bags?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” They both take a minute to drink in that they are both there together.

“Do you want to maybe go to my room?”

“At least take me on a date first.” Danielle laughs.

“Will do.” Danielle takes Phillipa’s hand in hers and leads her to her room. Danielle’s hand feels nice around Phillipa’s. They’re warm and have chipped black nail polish on them.

Danielle’s room is decorated with fairy lights, messes of instruments, school work, and sheet music. It is weirdly calming for a university dorm room. “I was thinking we rehearse a couple times, film, and then maybe get some lunch, then worry about my channel’s video.” Philippa nods. What time is your train?”

“Not until like 17:00.” It is about eleven o’clock.

“Great.” Danielle grabs her ukulele and sits down on her bed, quickly making sure it’s tuned. “You can sit, y’know? I don’t bite.” Phillipa puts her bag down and ukulele down before sitting down.

“I love your videos by the way. So much. Your music is like the only thing I listen to.” Nice going, Phillipa. Be cool. What happened to that?

“Aw thanks. I love your videos too.” Danielle looks at Phillipa. “A lot.” Phillipa picks up her backpack and retrieves her sticker covered laptop to review the lyrics to the songs. “Is everything of yours sticker covered?”

“Basically, yeah.” Danielle looks at all the stickers: _Book of Mormon_ one, _Muse_ , a bunch of cats and cute animals, and other nerdy things fill the back of the laptop.

“Ready to run through the song for your channel?” Phillipa nods. Danielle offers to go over Phillipa’s part which she gratefully takes and then they slowly sing through it a few times to get the specific harmonies before doing it with a ukulele.

“Would you mind if I try it on piano? I don’t mean to mess you up. I just want to know…”

“It’s perfectly fine.” They try the song with the piano accompaniment. It is nice to hear Danielle play the piano, as that is the instrument she is the most proficient in. They both decide in the end to keep it with the ukulele and practice again with the instrument.

“Ok, so how do you want to do this?”

“Um, so maybe we can just sit next to each other and it’s kind of awkward and as the song progresses we get more comfortable. That probably made no sense, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I get you.”

“Ready to film?” Phillipa nods and watches Danielle set up for filming. She is so sexy. Phillipa is sure that if she was a boy, she would be hard. She couldn’t remember the last time she was with someone. It was definitely before university and it was definitely with a boy. Come to think of it, she has never kissed a girl seriously before. Only her best girlfriends and that was just a peck or playing truth or dare. She wonders if Danielle liked girls or if she has ever done anything with girls.

“Can I have your memory card?”

“Oh yeah.” Phillipa gets the card from her bag and watches Danielle put it in the camera.

“Alright.” Danielle turns the camera on and sits next to Phillipa. Danielle plays the first couple chords and they start singing the awkward love song. They have to do a few takes and by the end they are looking at each other like they are each other’s world. Phillipa wishes this wasn’t just for the video.

“That was so good! Phillipa, you are such a good singer.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You need to sing more.”

“Maybe I will.”

“You will if you keep hanging out with me.”

“You want me to hang out with you more?”

“Yeah,”

“Good cause I want to hang out with you more too.”

Danielle then goes to the camera to turn it off and makes sure the footage recorded. Phillipa watches a smile creep onto her lips.

“This is going to be such a good video. Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, really hungry.” _For you._ Danielle smiles, grabbing a backpack and Phillipa grabs hers. Danielle whisks her out of the cramped dorm room and to the outside.

“Do you want to go for pizza?”

“Sure.” They walk for a couple minutes off the college campus to get a small pizza restaurant. The two go inside and get a seat.

“Do you want to share a pizza?” Danielle asks.

“Sounds good.” They both look at the menu. “Do you like pineapple pizza?” Danielle makes a disgusted face.

“Do you?”

“It’s okay.”

“We can’t be friends. I can’t associate with anyone who thinks pineapple on pizza is okay.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll just leave.” Phillipa starts to get up before sitting back down and laughing along with Danielle. They settle on pepperoni.

“Why’d you start YouTube?”

“I was bored and wanted to help people. My mum always said I had a knack for making people smile, so, um that’s why. What about you?”

“Well, I wanted to share my music and I was going through a really hard time. I just kind of needed something to keep me occupied especially because I only really leave my dorm for food, classes, and music stuff.”

“So, it isn’t an act?”

“What?”

“The not going outside thing.”

“No, I-I get really anxious.”

“I feel that.”

“Um, back to what you said about helping people, you really helped me.”

“I’m glad.” They smile at one another.

“Is the not swearing thing an act?”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t particularly like swearing, but I do it more frequently in real life than in videos or live shows.”

“Say fuck.”

“No, not here.”

“What do you mean not here?”

“I’ll say it later. I don’t want to say it in public.”

“Phillipa, it’s fine. No one’s going to care. There are no children, just some Uni students.” It felt so good to hear Danielle say her name. It makes Phillipa smile every time.

“Nah, I rather say it at some unsuspecting time and really shock you.”

“Ugh you are a tease, Lester. One huge tease.”

“I try.” Their pizza comes to the table and they both take a slice and messily eat it. Phillipa moans a little.

“This is so good.”

“I know right.” Phillipa takes another piece. “Do you like Uni?” Danielle says, taking another piece.

“Yeah a lot other than the work. I can’t wait to do something. I want to do something big like a movie.”

“Big aspirations you have.”

“Yeah… What about you?”

“I like doing musical things, the lectures are kind of shite.”

“Do you want to become a big pop star?”

“No, I just want to stick with YouTube. I don’t want to do tours. I like where everything is right now.” Phillipa nods.

“I love pizza so much.”

“Same.”

“I really shouldn’t eat it because I’m lactose intolerant, but whatever.”

“Are you joking?”

“No, my next YouTube video is going to be about it. I also hate cheese, but pizza is like the one exception.”

“Oh my gosh, you really shouldn’t be eating this.”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe two slices are enough.”

“But, but, but it’s so good and I’m on my period. Don’t take this away from me.”

“Sorry, but I don’t want you throwing up when we still have another video to film.” Phillipa pouts.

“Fine, but you have to make it up to me.”

“Will do.”

Danielle eats some pizza before insisting on paying the check and they make their way to the dorm to film the video for Danielle’s video.

 “Ok, so here’s how the video is going to go. You know the song is about how two lovers that don’t really work together, but they want to make it work. So, I want the video to start with my head on your shoulder. You’ll sing your verse and the first chorus with the harmony. Then I’ll sing my verse and the chorus. We will look at each other and I will sit up. Then we will look away and sing our verses in unison with the harmonies. Then you will get up and go off camera. I’ll look sad, sing that part for you to come back and then you do. Then you will lie your head on my shoulder. There will be a bit of a fade out and then we will do an end screen. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Phillipa says.

Phillipa spots a mirror and quickly goes to check her hair. “You look perfect, babes.” Danielle says with a smirk on her face. Phillipa wanted nothing more to kiss her and compliment her on everything. But they had music to make, so Phillipa sighs.

“Thanks. You don’t look too shabby yourself.” Phillipa sits back down and Danielle turns on the camera before sitting next to Phillipa. She places her head on Phillipa’s shoulder. It feels right. It feels natural. Phillipa hears the opening chords and starts to sing before getting weirdly choked up and starts coughing making them start over. They try again and halfway through the song, Danielle makes a hilarious lyric error, causing them to start all over again. The third time is the best time. There is the perfect amount of love and tension in their voices. The perfect harmony. Danielle makes the choice at the end to kiss the top of Phillipa’s head and even though it is featherlight. Phillipa wanted those lips everywhere. After a minute, Phillipa moves her head and looks directly into Danielle’s eyes, their lips so close together, and Phillipa closes the gap even though her head is full of insecurities about it. But then, Danielle starts to kiss back, and it feels wonderful. Danielle’s lips leave Phillipa’s.

“Fuck, that was good.” Phillipa mumbles, just loud enough for Danielle to hear.

“You said it.” Danielle says, excited. Phillipa goes back for another kiss, but Danielle pushes her away.

“Oh no, did I mess it up…I didn’t mean to. You probably are straight and…”

“Phillipa, it’s not you. I just want to finish the video before we continue so we don’t look like we made out with each other.”

“So, are you insinuating that once we wrap up the video, we will make out?” Danielle shrugs. “Are we keeping the kiss in the video?”

“Do you want to keep the kiss in the video?”

“Maybe we can leave it right before I kiss you.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Phillipa moves away to do the end screen.

 “I got emotional in that take.” Phillipa commented. “Can’t believe I just met you today…”

“Me either. I hope you enjoyed this sad song with this cutie.” Phillipa blushes.

“If you go over to my channel we have a song there that is much happier.”

“Not much. It is written by me anyway. There are some sad aspects.”

“Yeah, but still happier than this.”

“Sure.”

“Leave a like if you want more videos with Phillipa here and I’ll post another video soon. Love you all. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Danielle turns off the camera and looks at Phillipa. “Say fuck again.”

“Did it turn you on or something?”

“Anyone who says your innocent is so dead wrong?”

“Well, you just do something to me.”

“Did I really just meet you today?”

“Yeah, it feels like longer.”

“It really does.”

“C’mere won’t you. I’m only here for a couple more hours and I want to make it count.” Phillipa says, making grabby hands at Danielle.

“Before we do, I just want to know, are you gay or this some experimenting? Cause I don’t just want to be an experiment or a fling you had in Uni.”

“Well, the last relationship I had was before Uni and it was with a guy and I hated it. I’ve never been with a girl, but I don’t want this to just be a fling either. I won’t hurt you… or at least never intentionally.” Danielle nods, going over to the bed. “What about you?”

“I’ve only kissed a girl once. I’m bi, but I’ve never really dated anyone. I’m basically a virgin with most things.” Phillipa is a little shocked. She expected Danielle to be at least a little versed with this stuff.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Phillipa kisses Danielle, hard. It felt so good to kiss a girl. Danielle is wearing some sweet flavored lip gloss and it tastes so good. Kissing a girl is so different from a guy and it’s amazing. Of course, Danielle has already made this epiphany. Phillipa isn’t the best kisser, but the way she holds Danielle makes up for it. Soon, they both have to come up for air and Danielle pushes Phillipa down on the bed, starting to kiss her neck. Phillipa groans as Danielle bites down.

“Fuck, Dani. That feels so good.” Danielle looks Phillipa in the eyes.

“Dani?”

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I call you Phil?”

“That’s a boy’s name.”

“Fuck gender roles.”

“Alright, call me Phil.” Danielle bites down on Phillipa’s neck again and Phillipa puts her arms around Danielle’s waist.

“Uh, yes.”

“Feel good.”

“Mm.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know what?”

“Why are you so obsessed with hearing me curse?”

“Because you sound hot doing it.”

“Do something and maybe I will.” Danielle puts her hands under Phillipa’s shirt.

“Have you ever seen another girl or boy naked?” Danielle shakes her head. “Have you ever gotten to second base?”

“No…”

“You are so adorable.”

“I want to be sexy.”

“Then do something.”

And then Danielle’s lips are on hers again and her hands are roaming her body. Phillipa feels those warm hands feel the band of her bra. Danielle slips her tongue into Phillipa’s mouth. Danielle’s hands are getting dangerous close to Phillipa’s boob. Phillipa stops Danielle.

“You can touch me if you want.” Danielle gulps. “Or not.”

“Could we maybe switch places and you could…”

“You want me to…”

“Maybe go with me to second base.”

“Do you think this is going too fast?”

“No, I like this.”

“Ok,”

“Is it too fast for you?”

“No.”

Danielle and Phillipa quickly switch places and they kiss again. Danielle’s hands find their way on Phillipa’s butt. Phillipa, on the other hand, has started to roam her hands around Danielle’s clothed body.

“Are you sure you want me to touch you?” Phillipa says, taking a break from kissing.

“Yeah.”

“Ok.”

“Are you okay with touching me?”

“Yeah, I just want to make sure you were okay with it.”

“Just do it alright.” They kiss and Phillipa’s hands squeeze Danielle’s boob from other her shirt causing quite a response from the girl. “I want to take off my shirt.”

“Take off your shirt?”

“Yeah.”

“O-Okay.”

“Phil, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

“Phillipa?”

“I just met you. I-I…”

“Phil,”

“I’ve been waiting for this for three years and now I can’t even do it.”

“You’ve wanted to make out with me for three years?”

“Yeah. Oh my gosh, that’s so fucking creepy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ve wanted this for years too. I mean I’ve definitely thought about it. But what’s going on?”

“What if we never see each other again? I can’t make out with you and then leave. I just can’t do that. And if we see each other again, I don’t want it to be awkward.” Danielle could see Phillipa’s breathing is getting heavier.

“What if we decide to see each other again to continue this? To go on another date?”

“Another? We haven’t had a first.”

“We went out to pizza.”

“Yeah,”

“That was our first date unless you don’t want it to be.”

“No, I like that being our first date. I just didn’t realize it was a date.”

“Do you want to go on a second date?”

“I would love to.” Phillipa then moves to be next to Danielle. “I just don’t know when.”

“We don’t have to think about that right now. Are you okay?”

“I feel like I might have a panic attack.” Phillipa says as she feels herself being unable to breathe properly.

“It’s okay if you do. What do you do when you have one? To calm you down?”

“Listen to your music. I’m so pathetic.” Phillipa cries out.

“No, you aren’t.” Danielle gets up and Phillipa watches her with tears streaming out of her eyes. Danielle sits back down with her piano in her lap. She starts to play some songs that Phillipa recognized. “Do you know this one? It’s from Final Fantasy VII, Interrupted by Fireworks. It’s instrumental, but maybe this would calm you.”

“Could you sing?”

“After this song, yeah?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. There is a time for everything and there will be a time for me to get to second base.”

“I just like to know the person more before I… and I’ve never touched a girl before… so, um.”

“It’s really fine, Phillipa.”

“Can you call me Phil?”

“Why?”

“I like it. No one calls me that. Most people opt for Pippa or Philly.” Danielle kisses Phillipa’s forehead.

“Do these panic attacks happen often?”

“Often enough.”

“Well I’m here if you ever need me.”

“Thanks.”

“I wish I messaged you sooner and we became friends sooner. I have a feeling we are going to become good friends.”

“Same.”

“Do you know what time it is?” Danielle looks at her phone that is on the nightstand.

“13:30.”

“That means I’ll have to get going soon.”

“Ugh, do you really? Why can’t you just stay here forever?”

“I wish.” Then Danielle switches songs and starts playing a song from _Book of Mormon_ and they both sing the lyrics a bit too loudly throwing them into a fit of laughter. They sing a couple more songs together from the show before Phillipa gets up.

“Do you want to go to the train station with me?”

“I would really like that.”

Phillipa slowly gets her things together, making sure a thousand times she has that memory card and then the two make their way to the train station. Danielle waits with Phillipa until her train comes.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Phillipa says.

“We will see each other again, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Text me when you finish your video, so we can post them on the same day.”

“Ok. You still owe me for paying for lunch.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Alright.”

“And Phil,”

“Yeah.”

“Call me whenever you want.”

“Will do.”

“Bye Phil.”

“Bye Dani.”

They kiss sweetly on the lips before Phillipa gets on her train and lets the tears flow. Danielle stands on the train platform and lets the tears flow.

A week later, their videos are posted. The fans that already are a fan of both of them went crazy for the videos especially because of the almost kiss. A ship name started circling the fandom and soon enough, fanfiction is being posted. Danielle admits that she had read some of them, most of them being quite steamy, which she didn’t particularly mind. The cute ones or good ones she would sometimes sent to Phillipa with an _I miss you_ and they would chat about the fanfiction versions of themselves which isn’t weird… right? There is also an incredible amount of fanart and edits which the two girls praised openly. Soon, almost of all their fans that were purely fans of one of them had comingle into one huge Danielle and Phillipa fandom and that brought a lot smuttier fan participation and a lot more wholesome fan participation. Sometimes Danielle would be scrolling through Tumblr and see a smutty drawing and then she couldn’t look away. She has weirdly fallen into the fandom… her own fandom head first. She kept having to tell herself it is only because she misses Phillipa and once they are out of University, they can see each other more often and it would be great.

It seems as if their YouTube channels grew enough by the end of term to be invited to a small YouTube convention (it was mainly just free meet and greets in a park) in Manchester and they both said they would be in attendance. It is July by the time the two see each other again and it is April when they first met. They hadn’t talked on the phone during those months, rather just texted casually. They kept up with each other through live shows, videos, and other social media like they always done. When they see each other again, they both seem to curse themselves for not staying in contact. Danielle is already meeting some fans by the time Phillipa arrived (she would’ve been early if she didn’t miss the train because her mum said she needed to look perfect as she knew of Phillipa’s love of Danielle). However, Danielle notices Phillipa and greets her.

“Hey Phil, long time no see.” Phillipa is at a loss for words because again Danielle looks so perfect with her cute dungarees covered in pins, a white crop top under it, perfect winged eyeliner, and a cute baseball cap with the word _Introvert_ on it. The girls meeting her giggled at the nickname.

“Hey Dani.” _You look nice. You look amazing. I wish I could kiss you, but fans have already come up to you._ “I like your cap.” She says, walking over to her.

“Hi Phillipa! Can we get a picture?” One of the girls asks and Phillipa plasters a big smile on her face. She has never really done this before and it feels so cool to see her subscribers in real life.

“Yeah of course.” The girls take a selfie with Phillipa and they chat for a couple of minutes before leaving. “You look really nice.” Phillipa says to Danielle, who has drawn little freckles onto her nose and cheeks.

“You do too.” Phillipa shakes her head. She is wearing a cute black and white striped shirt tucked into a jean skirt.

“Sure.”

“You so do but then again you always look nice.” They smile at each other.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“We have to talk more.”

“We do.” Some fans start walking toward them, so they quickly move away from each other.

They spend the couple hours meeting fans and talking to each other in between. They talk about Uni mostly and then the fact that so much of their fanbase ships them. All afternoon all the two want to do is hide someone and kiss. But they put that away and enjoy the company that they do have.

In the last hour, Danielle suggests to Phillipa and the fans there an impromptu concert which everyone seemed overjoyed with. They all sit on the grass and Dani starts playing songs on her ukulele. During a little break, Phillipa asks Dani if she can play a song which started them both switching off playing the ukulele which made the fans happy. Before they know it, the small convention is over, and it is time to go home.

“Did you come here all the way from Reading?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s such a far way.”

“Well I wanted to meet the fans and… see you.”

“Are you going back today?”

“No, I have a hotel.”

“That’s good.”

“Are you going back today?”

“I could. I haven’t bought my ticket yet.”

“Do you want to go out to dinner with me? Our second date?”

“I would love that.”

The two go to dinner and Phillipa insists on taking the check. The date goes swimmingly with Danielle offering for Phillipa to go back to her hotel with her which makes Phillipa have an awkward conversation with her mum on the phone.

They walk into the hotel and Danielle hops on the bed moaning about being tired. Phillipa awkwardly sits on the edge of the bed.

“Dani, I think we might have a problem.”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t have any pajamas.”

“Oh, just wear that shirt to bed.”

“But it’s all sweaty.”

“Sleep in bra and panties. I don’t really care.” She says that casually, but her brain is going crazy with images of Phillipa lying down in just her bra and panties. Their eyes lock and Danielle catch the look of hesitation on Phillipa’s face. Danielle looks through her bag, looking for some extra clothing, however she only had her pajamas and clothes for tomorrow which is a dress.

“I guess.” Danielle starts to get undressed to put on her pajamas like she’s undressed in front of Phillipa a thousand times.

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I slept that way too?”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“You sure? It’s quite hot in here.” It actually was an incredibly hot day in Manchester and the hotel without air conditioning didn’t help.

“Or maybe it’s just you.”

“Do you ever stop being smooth?”

“Nope.” Phillipa tries not to watch Danielle stripping, but it is so intriguing to see more of the tanned skin. Danielle faces Phillipa once she’s in her bra and panties and Phillipa feels herself fall in love with that body. Danielle isn’t the skinniest girl, but that just gave Phillipa more to love. Her height made her easily loveable. The perfect sized breasts and the perfect legs were just an addition.

“Stop checking me out.”

“Sorry. I-you-I-um…”

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Yeah. I’m just going to get undressed now.”

“Ok, I’ll be here.” Danielle says, lying down on the bed, pretending to be occupied with her phone, but she is really watching Phillipa who awkwardly unbuttons her skirt and takes off her top to show her bralette and panties. Danielle really loves Phillipa. Her personality is adorable, and her body is definitely great. She is tall and skinny for a start which is a nice contrast to Danielle. Her boobs weren’t huge, but they are a good size and everything about her is so natural that it’s hard not to fall in love.

She gets her phone and its charger out of her bag before going to lie next to Danielle. “I like your bralette, where’d you get it?”

“Victoria’s Secret.” Danielle rolls over to look at Phillipa and touches the strap of the bralette, rubbing the material between her fingers.

“How much?”

“Like 27 pounds, but it was on sale.” Danielle lets go of the bra strap.

“Nice.”

“Won’t it be uncomfortable sleeping in that bra?” Danielle shrugs.

“I’ll do it for you.” _I’ll do anything for you_.

“Get into your pajamas then.”

“I’m alright.”

“You are going to be so uncomfortable.”

“Then I’ll take it off.” Phillipa’s eyes widen.

“Then I’ll take mine off too.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“Just because it would be weird for one of us to not have their bra on and the other one not to.”

“Exactly.” Danielle unclasps her bra from behind her and lets out a sigh of relief. “I need to get one of those bralettes, I hate bras so much. I wish my boobs were smaller like yours, so I could get away with wearing them out of the house.”

“You totally could.”

“Mm, thanks, but I don’t think I would be comfortable. Ok, I’m slipping my bra off now.” And before Phillipa knew it, she was looking at Danielle’s perfect boobs. How could anyone have such perfect- “Are you taking yours off too?”

“Right, yeah.” Phillipa slips the bralette over her head, almost immediately covering her boobs with her arms.

“Come off it, you have such a good body, stop hiding your boobs. We are all girls here.” Danielle really looks at Phillipa who is slowly moving her arms. Her skin is so pale, and it looks so cold. Their hearts are both pounding in their chests. It silent for a couple moments as the two looks at each other, trying to figure out where this is going.

“Where is this-” Phillipa starts before Danielle moves to straddle her and kiss her on the lips with some incredible fervor. Phillipa tries to keep up, placing her hands-on Danielle’s butt, trying to expel the memories from the last time they tried this.

“We are in a hotel.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“We can do whatever we want.” Danielle moving her mouth to be ghosting over Phillipa’s ear. “And no one is going to know. No one will hear.” And something clicked inside of Phillipa’s head, she could totally have sex with this super-hot girl straddling her right now. The girl she has loved for years. Not in a dorm room, but in a hotel like in all the movies. She felt like a teenager sneaking away and it made her insides do somersaults. “It will be our little secret.” Danielle says, biting Phillipa’s neck, making her moan. “But only if you want to.”

“Yeah, I want it.”

“Are you sure?” Phillipa nods. “Really?” Phillipa nods again. Danielle smiles so big and kisses her lips.

“But I’m not exactly sure what to do.”

“Me either which is great. We can figure out what each other like.”

“I like when you bite my neck.”

“And I thought you were the vampire.”

“Hey!”

“I like it as well. I like when you squeeze my butt.” Phillipa squeezes her butt for good measure before Danielle places her lips on Phillipa’s again. Danielle bends down, making their boobs touch. It felt nice to have contact with someone. Phillipa’s hands move from Danielle’s butt up to her breasts, lightly squeezing them to test the waters. Danielle stops kissing the moment the hands start squeezing. Phillipa had never touched any boobs except hers. Danielle’s boobs were much bigger than hers, it felt weird to have them in her hands, but also it felt so natural.

“How does it feel to finally get to second?”

“Shut up! But it feels good. Yeah…yeah.” Danielle sits back up. “Want me to squeeze yours?” Phillipa nods. Danielle runs her finger over the nipple which obviously Phillipa liked because she mumbled out a small, “Fuck” underneath her breath. “You like that?”

“Do it again.” Danielle runs her thumb over the other nipple. “Yup, yup, definitely.”

“Do it to me.” Phillipa does it and Danielle moans.

They spend a few minutes just turning each other on by trying everything they can think of. It is slow and awkward, but that their relationship. Phillipa is a moaning mess as Danielle starts kissing her inner thigh, getting dangerous close to her underwear.

“Dani, Dani, Dani,”

“What?’

“I haven’t shaved down there… in a while.”

“You think I’m going to stop being you have hair down there. I have some too, don’t worry.” Phillipa smiles.

“Sorry in advance.”

“You really think I’m going to care? I wear jeans in spring just because I don’t want to shave my already hairy from winter legs.”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Can I take off your pants already?”

“Oh, yeah…” And Danielle does the most sexy thing possible, try to take them off with her teeth, but because it’s her, it just becomes awkward, and she gives up, hooking her fingers around, and slowly peeling the wet underwear off of Phillipa’s pale body.

“You are so hot.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m not sure what to do.”

“Maybe just stick a finger up there or two.”

“Um, alright.” Danielle sticks one finger up there. “That alright?”

“Add another.”

“Ok.” And then Phillipa, who has mostly described her pleasure with small chains of curse words, moans and loudly. It is more beautiful than any music Danielle has ever made.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Hearing you curse like that really turns me on.” Phillipa groans as those fingers move around.

“Fuck, right there, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Danielle starts to move the fingers in and out of Phillipa, hearing her groan and curse and moan. Until she finally states, “Dani, coming, Dani, Dani, Dani, Dan, Dan, fuck Dan, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Then there is white liquid streaming into Danielle’s hand. “Your turn.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You can clean it off in the bathroom.”

“But that would mean leaving you and I’m so turned on.”

“Lick it up.” Danielle grimaces and starts licking it up. “It’s not that bad. The time I got with a guy, he made me give him a blowjob and I swallowed it.”

“Yeah, it’s not terrible.”

“It’s your turn, love.”

“Good.” Phillipa feels Danielle’s underwear.

“These are soaked.”

“Yeah.”

“God, you are so hot.”

“You’ve told me once or twice.”

“I would scream it to the whole world if I could.” And then the underwear was taken off and Phillipa starts to do the same thing Danielle did to her, except Danielle made much more noise. She is moaning all of the place, begging Phillipa to add another finger and go faster. She comes so quickly once Phillipa finds her special spot and Phillipa quickly licks up the come.

“You wanna go again?” Danielle asks.

“Are you joking?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Maybe in the morning.”

“Are you making that a promise?”

“Maybe.” They both get underneath the covers, Phillipa bringing Danielle close to her chest, draping a leg over hers. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are, Dan.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah. You call me Phil, so I was just thinking…Phil and Dan sound good together.”

“Dan and Phil.”

“Why does your name go first?”

“It sounds better.”

“Fine, Dan and Phil.”

“Do you ever think about your life if you were a boy?”

“Not really.”

“I do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Like do you think about?”

“I think I would be confident about who I am. I don’t think I would be an athlete. I think I would try and break gender roles and wear nail polish and lipstick. I think I would be nice. I think I would hate my curly hair but embrace it later.”

“Woah.”

“C’mon try it.”

“Well I have a brother, so I can easily see what I would look like. I don’t think I would ginger hair. I think I would dye it like black. I just don’t think it would suit boy me. I would hope I would still be nice to everyone. I would hope I would still be doing YouTube.”

“Maybe if I was a boy, I would be taller.” The two laughs. “Do you think we would still have met?”

“I think we would have. The universe has a funny way of working.”

“Cuddle me all night?” Danielle moves so she is facing Phillipa.

“Of course. Are you going back to Reading tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sadly.”

“Do you want to come to my parents with me?”

“Do you want to show me off?”

“I want to spend time with you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh.”

“I just have a job back home. Music lessons.”

“Right.”

“A different time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Phillipa puts her arms around Danielle, pulling her close.

“I know I’ve said this a hundred times, but I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m so happy I met you.”

“Phil,”

“Hm,”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“Phil,”

“Hm,”

“Promise to not let go.”

“I promise, Dan.”

“Dan and Phil, I like it.”

“Me too.”

“Phan.”

“Phan.”

“Us.”

“Goodnight, Dan.”

“Goodnight, hottie, I mean, Phil.” Phillipa kisses Danielle forehead. They both fall asleep in each other’s body heat in a tangle of limbs. It is wonderful. If only tomorrow didn’t have to come and they could stay in that moment forever.

They woke up with the sun shining through the window curtain. Danielle wakes up first, finding herself still nestled in Phillipa’s warm, tight hold. She likes being held, she figures, especially by Phillipa. She spends this time memorizing every up-close detail. All Phillipa’s weird freckles and how her hair is the perfect balance of thick and thin and the wonderful color of it all. She watches how serene Phillipa looks. She couldn’t wait till the hopeful day in the future when she wakes up to that face every morning.

Phillipa doesn’t wake up that much later, showing she’s awake by giving Danielle a big squeeze. “I need coffee.”

“Good morning to you too.”

“Mm, good morning, love.”

“I like when you call me love.”

“Good, love, because you are my love. I love you.” Phillipa says, casually.

“Did you just say you love me?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? You do realize love is a big word?”

“No, adore is a big word.”

“What are you on about?”

“My mum always told me I learned to love people too easily, so she told me when I really love someone to use adore. So, I can easily say I love you to someone, but to adore you is the next level. And I do love you. I love your intelligence, your creativity, your voice, your body,”

“You are so weird.”

“Yeah, I know. You don’t have to say it-”

“I love you too.”

“Oh good.”

“So… round two.”

“Sleepy good morning sex sounds fucking amazing.”

“Please start cursing in videos.”

“Never. It will only be between us.”

“Sounds good.”

Phillipa returns to her family and Danielle returns to hers after a slow morning of never wanting to let each other go. They were both leaving from the same train station which made everything harder. All they wanted is to be out of Uni, so they could spend all their time together. However, this separation made their relationship stronger. They constantly text each other and even call each other sometimes.

By the almost end of their university careers, Danielle invites Phillipa back to the University of Manchester for her concert she has to do in order to graduate. It is over a weekend and even though it is almost exams, Phillipa told Danielle she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

It is a sunny day which is rare in England. Danielle is performing in the concert hall. It is cold in there and Phillipa definitely isn’t prepared with her cute sundress. Then, Danielle comes onstage in a beautiful dress with perfect makeup and her hair straighten. She looks so good. She starts with playing some classical music on the piano then plays Interrupted by Fireworks (the song she once played for Phillipa). Her rendition made Phillipa tear up. She liked to think she saw Danielle look at her a few times. Then she went on to play a few songs she either wrote or popular songs. Then plays a few songs on her guitar. It is a wonderful concert and Phillipa’s heart is filling with pride and love for the beautiful musician.

After the concert, Phillipa runs to try and find the girl. She easily finds her in the lobby and throws her arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around, and then puts her down and kisses her.

“That was so great! You are so talented,”

“Phil…”

“and that dress is so beautiful. I love your hair straight.”

“Phil…”

“I’m so happy you invited me and I’m so proud of you. And-”

“Phil!”

“Yeah.”

“My parents are right there.”

“Oh, did they see that?” Danielle laughs.

“Yeah, they did.”

“Do you they know about us?”

“No. They don’t even know I’m into girls.”

“Oh, sorry.” Danielle smiles.

“It’s fine. Come with me to talk to them, yeah?” Phillipa nods, grabbing Danielle’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Hey mum, dad.”

“You did so well, Dani.” Her mum says.

“Good job, sweetie.” Her dad says.

“Who’s this?” Her mum asks.

“Um, this is Phil… Phillipa.” Phillipa smiles, sticking her hand out. “She’s my…”

“Girlfriend. I’m her girlfriend.” Phillipa says, while shaking the parents’ hands.

“Danielle, we didn’t know you were...”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m bi actually.” Her parents send a shocked glance to the two.

“If you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“Phillipa, do you go to school here?” Danielle’s dad asks.

“No, I go to York.”

“You came all the way from York?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s a long way.”

“Well, she’s worth it.” Danielle and Phillipa look at each other and it seemed like those were the right words. “Speaking of, I have a premiere for a film I’ve been working on all year. Would you come as my plus one?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Great.”

Phillipa only stayed that one day, but with her film premiere being only a week later, they didn’t miss out on much. Danielle and Phillipa sit together with their hands intertwined in the middle of them while the movie Phillipa wrote and directed was playing on the screen. Phillipa found herself watching Danielle more than the movie, trying to rake in all her emotions. How her emotions change from a blank stare to a smile while laughing to a frown as the ending nears with small tears pouring out of her eyes. She places her head on Phillipa’s shoulder as the movies comes to an end.

“I love you, Phil. A lot.”

“I love you too, Dan.”

“A lot?”

“You have no idea.”

“After university, you want to move in with me?”

“I thought that was a given.”

“Where?”

“Manchester?”

“Why?”

“I like it there… or maybe London.”

“London. I like that idea.”

After the two graduates from their respective universities, they start to look for apartments in London. They find one in their price range. It is small, but it is enough for them. They decorate it perfectly to reflect them with green houseplants scattered all around and a _Book of Mormon_ poster. On top of the dining room table is a jar with a label, “money for a grand piano” after Danielle told Phillipa one day it is her dream to own a grand piano whether it be a baby grand or not. Hopefully that jar will be filled one day.

They still do their separate YouTube videos, but they soon starting more duets. They started showing little and little more contact until they were so into a duet they just kiss. When editing it just seemed right and they leave it in.

In two years, the jar is filled. They move into a bigger apartment and there in the extra bedroom is a piano that’s been there forever. They didn’t even have to buy it. It is wonderful. Everything is wonderful.

Danielle, the girl with the perfect winged eyeliner. The one who can play beautiful melodies on so many different instruments. Phillipa, the girl who wears too much highlighter. The one who haphazardly waters the plants. They come together when they sing. They are both that person who wanted the attention of the quirky gardener next door. Now, Phillipa lies on their bed as Danielle films a video of her playing piano, lowly singing melodies. The song is called, _I Adore You._ At the end, Danielle turns to Phillipa and says it straight to her face, “I adore you.” It takes Phillipa to realize it isn’t part of the song. It isn’t a part of the video.

“I-I adore you too.”

“I’m glad.”

“I adore you so much.” Phillipa says, going to the piano bench and kissing Danielle sweetly on the lips. Danielle then faces forward, back to the video, places her head on Phillipa’s shoulder, and places the last few chords with their proclamation of love on their lips. Dan and Phil adoring each other. That sounds about right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear I love you, but you love your houseplants more, I wrote the whole song. Here is a video for it: https://youtu.be/-cDhMsTxMEM


End file.
